Fly Close To You Both
by Mikuyunatiriu
Summary: All God's Village years ago. Young girl living with her mother and twin sisters, she hoped that the strange distance her sisters had would soon go, and that they could play more, but, then ..
1. Default Chapter

They've been on their own for a long time, they let me in somtimes ..   
  
We play games when they do, though! I love drawing with them.   
  
I always think they're pretty drawers, they draw really prettyful birds!   
  
They say that they wish to fly, to be free! I want to fly free aswell!   
  
If I start drawing things that fly, maybe I will become a pretty artist? I hope so!   
  
She closed her diary with a smile on her face. Though, she did wonder why they spent so much time together now, she didn't mind, as long as they let her play with them!   
  
Bringing herself onto her feet, she walked over to her small table.   
  
She loved it, it had these curves running along to sides of the table top, it was so lovely. She placed the diary ontop of it and her writing utensil.   
  
The door to her room opened up behind her, and she turned around, to see her mother there.   
  
" Dear, it's time we went to see Yoshitatsu. " Her mother spoke, a small smile on her lips.   
  
" Okay, Moma! " She nodded her head and ran to her side, clinging onto the side of her kimono with a hand, so that she could keep hold of her while they walked down the stairs.   
  
Her sisters were already downstairs, near the doors, whispering between themselves, but they stopped as soon as her and their mother came down.   
  
Moma and big sisters hadn't been getting on, lately, she had noticed. She looked up at her Moma's face, wondering why, but all she saw was her Moma looking at her sisters' with a sad look on her face, but they didn't even look at her.   
  
Moma then looked down at her,   
  
" Shall we be going? " 


	2. Going to Yoshitatsu's

Oh, right, something I didn't put in last time.  
  
I do not own Fatal Frame II in any shape or form, except the game.  
  
- -- - - - - - - -   
  
" So, how have you been? "   
  
They were all seated round a table, a cup placed infront of them.   
  
" We've been fine, Mr. Kiryu. I'm so glad that you took time to invite us round. " The mother smiled towards him before looking down at her drink.   
  
I wonder why it seems so quiet? She looked towards her family, and blinked slowly as she sipped on her drink.   
  
Usually, we would only be sitting here for awhile, before we would be everywhere in the house! Mr. Kiryu would let us see his dolls as him and mother talked!   
  
Maybe .. I should ask? She placed down her drink as she looked over to Mr. Kiryu and gave a smile. " Can we go see your dolls? Pleease? " She leaned forward abit, her hands claped together infront of her.   
  
Mr. Kiryu laughed and stood up onto his feet. " Why, of course you can! I've made one espicially for you, and your sisters. "   
  
" Yay! " She gave a giggle and stood right up, walking over to Mr. Kiryu.   
  
She heard her family stand up behind up, but she didn't take notice as she let Mr. Kiryu lead them to the place where he made the dolls.   
  
She was always abit frightened of the dolls whenever they first went into the room, all parts not put together just scared her!   
  
" Now .. Let's see here .. " Mr. Kiryu was hovering over one of the tables in the room, looking over, she ehard him moving things about.   
  
" Aha .. Here they are. " He turned around, and looked down at her, holding out a hand. " This is yours. "   
  
Within his hand was a small doll which looked like a mini version of her! She took hold of it and hugged it.   
  
" Thank you Mr. Kiryu! Thank you, thank you! "   
  
Mr. Kiryu chuckled abit as he turned around for a moment, holding some more wooden toys, which he walked over to her sisters.   
  
" These are for you. I know you've always loved birds, so I made one for you each. The wings are just perfect, so if you drop it at an angle, it'll do a gliding motion, as if it's flying. "   
  
She looked at her sisters, and was about to ask one if she could see it, but then she noticed one of them shaking her hands as she held the bird.   
  
" You're all .. You're just all .. Making everything seem better! " She then turned around, and started running out of the room, followed by her twin sister.   
  
" Big sister! Big sister! " With her small legs, she moved passed her mother and Mr. Kiryu, following after them.   
  
" No! All of you! " She heard her Moma calling to them, but she wanted to follow her sisters! Know what was wrong!   
  
Holding onto her doll, she ran up some stairs, of course, she didn't know, she just wanted to find her sisters!   
  
" Sisters .. ? Where are you .. ? " It was hard climbing these stairs .. So many.   
  
By the time she had reached the top, she was tired out.   
  
" Well, doll doll! Let's wait here, right? We should be able to see them come either way, then! " She leaned over the side, her doll held over the side with both hands.   
  
" Can you see them doll doll? Can y- " She heard something behind her, and turned her head to look.   
  
" Sisters! " She quickly turned around, but accidently let go of her doll.   
  
" Doll Doll! " She turned back and leant over, trying to reach out for it quickly, but then, the ledge broke forward slightly, and shifted her body over.   
  
" Aaah! " She screamed out, thinking she was going to fall she closed her eyes, but then something grapsed her hand and she looked up.   
  
" Sister! Sister! " She scrunched up her face abit, feeling tears whelm to her eyes.   
  
" Don't worry, hold on! " Her sister placed another hand onto the hand she held her with, and started to pull her up over the ledge part, her other sister helping her body over when she finally got back up.   
  
" Are you okay? " Her sister looked at her, and she nodded her head abit, and then turned around to her other sister. " Thank you .. " She sniffled through kept back tears.   
  
But then she noticed her sister looking down over the edge, as if something important was going on.   
  
What is she looking at...? She went over to her sister and tugged the side of her kimono, but then looked down herself, but carefully.   
  
What she was looking at, she guessed, was the bird doll Mr. Kiryu had made her! It was flying downwards!   
  
Oh no...! She must of dropped it when trying to help me back up!   
  
" Your birdy... I'm sorry... "   
  
" We .. Better go .. " She heard her sister talk behind her, and she nodded abit, only remembering how tired she was.   
  
But, as if her sister had read her mind, she walked infront of her and bent down, speaking softly to her, " Come on .. Walking all those stairs must of been tiring for your feet. "   
  
" Thank you...! " She hugged onto her sister as she was lifted up, she held tightly onto her.   
  
She soon drifted asleep holding onto her sister, she only woke up afew times, and that's when they were walking back home .. She wanted to ask about her doll doll then, but she didn't stay awake long enough to.   
  
" Fly .. " 


	3. Flying Free

I still don't own Fatal Frame II! But, with every penny I get, many I could bribe them ..  
  
Nah.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
" F .. fly? " She woke up finding herself reaching out for a ceiling, which she found to be her own when she was fully aware of where she was.   
  
She looked around, trying to figure out where she had heard the voice saying 'Fly' came from, crawling out of her bed and standing up next to the door, to hear if it was coming from outside.   
  
" We can finally .. Get away from them all .. Please! I don't want to leave you because of the ritual! " A voice spoke in a hushed voice, sounding as if urging.   
  
" .. I .. Okay .. I will .. " Another voice responded to the first, but even more quiet, before footsteps silently walked off.   
  
" Sisters...? " It had to be them! What were they talking about? She wanted to know!   
  
Opening up the door, she stepped out, looking around. It was quiet and desserted, so carefully she walked to the stairs and started to walk down them quickly, hoping not to lose her sisters.   
  
" Sisters? Sisters? " She whispered out in the darkness, guiding herself around the house by the moonlight which shone through some of the windows, but it was around then she noticed the door to outside was opened.   
  
Where could they of gone? She quietly ran over to the door and peered out.   
  
The area was dead, and it didn't take much to notice two figures fading inside of a house, not even bothering with the door.   
  
" Why they go round Mr. Kiryu's for? " She blinked slowly, but not wanting to waste anytime, she followed on to catch up with them, keeping the door left open for when they came back.   
  
" Maybe it's not as late as I think it is? " She muttered to herself under her breath as she reached the house, looking within to see where they had gone, but she didn't see anything except an opened door.   
  
Oh! I get it now! A smile came upon her lips as she slowly walked towards the door.   
  
They're playing with me! Mabe a surprise! I wonder what is going to be there?   
  
She took her time now as she followed the opened doors, wanting to give them time as she walked through each one of them.   
  
It wasn't that much time untill she had reached the many stairs she had been at earlier with her sisters.   
  
" Oh, not these again! " A small frown played on her lips as she looked up, but then it disappeared as she saw her sisters.   
  
It wasn't that hard to see them, since there was a candle next to where they stood, she thought it was, probably which they carried for when they got there.   
  
" We'll be free. " One sister nodded at the other, holding her hand up as she looked at her, in which her other sister nodded.   
  
" We'll be together, we will spread our wings! "   
  
Her sisters were talking loudly considering how late it must be, but she kept quiet as she watched them, confused.   
  
Before she even knew what had happened, the noise of wood being cracked or something sounded, before the air rushed between the kimonos which her sisters' wore, and then the horrid sound of her sisters' bodies hitting the ground hard.   
  
She stood there, wide eyed, staring at the two bodies' which were her sisters' laying there, not moving.   
  
" S .. S .. " She was unable to speak, a lump in her throat which just croaked her voice as she tried to speak.   
  
She then finally let out a scream. 


	4. Broken Wings

I am in no way in ownership of Fatal Frame 2: Crimson Butterfly, and if I did ..  
  
Let's not go there.  
  
- - - - -   
  
It's been so long, since .. Since the family broke apart.  
  
Though I could look back at it as only yesterday, but I'd only blame myself.  
  
I was so young ..  
  
Mother lost it, she couldn't bare seeing me, so she went to Yoshitatsu's and I was taken to the   
  
Tsuchihara household.  
  
I can still remember the look on her face, her screaming, the streaming of tears as she tried to reach out for me, not   
  
wanting to lose me aswell.  
  
Why couldn't you dare to look at me while you had me, mother? Why? I felt so alone, I just wanted to...  
  
It was afew years untill I went to live with my mother and Yoshitatsu, we didn't go to our old home.   
  
Yoshitatsu had two children, Azami and Akane, but they were still young, I never saw them much.  
  
But .. That day I saw my mother ..  
  
She looked old. She looked tired, strands of her hair was out of place, and ..   
  
She didn't look my mother.  
  
But, she was. When she saw me, she just stood there, looking blankly, and then ..  
  
She hugged me.  
  
I wanted to hug her, I wanted to ask her why we had to be apart. I wanted to push myself closely to her,   
  
try to smell that fragrance which lingered around her, to know that this woman WAS my mother.  
  
But ..  
  
I couldn't.  
  
I couldn't bring myself to, and ..  
  
I regret it.  
  
That night, as I rested in my room, which still is my room, she ..  
  
She threw herself off the top of the staircase.  
  
The same one my sisters did.  
  
I normally blame myself, I feel it was my fault. Apart of me always has.  
  
I feel that she probably thought that I had forgotten who she was .. But .. I never did.  
  
I just wanted to know why she didn't dare to look at me when I was so young .. I was so afraid ..  
  
I was alone.  
  
I've always been alone, though. Even if I feel like I'm not, I am.  
  
Yoshitatsu .. Akane .. Azami .. Gone.  
  
Sisters .. Mother .. They're all gone.  
  
I just want to .. Fly to them .. Like .. My sisters did.  
  
She placed down the writing tensil against the dust diary and sighed deeply.  
  
She knew she shouldn't force herself to think, let alone write, those kinds of things, but she just needed to get it out.  
  
Especially today.  
  
She picked herself off of the ground, dusting off her red kimono as she did soon. It hung against her body, drooping down   
  
off of her body, but she didn't bother to do it up properly, it never worked.  
  
Opening up the sliding door, she shut it up behind her, then started to walk along the corridor.   
  
' It's like .. I only have to walk along here now, and I can remember the times we were a family ..  
  
When we felt joy .. When .. Reality felt too real. ' She lifted up a hand and brushed the tears forming a her eyes   
  
and kept walking on, untill she reached the door to the Staircase.  
  
" Come on .. Only .. "  
  
Her eyes widened as she heard voices behind the door, and then footsteps.  
  
" Sis .. Sisters?! " She opened up the door and ran through it, but as soon as the door slammed behind her, the   
  
footsteps ceased.  
  
' Is it just me...? I haven't been in here .. For so long. ' She walked over to the staircase, and felt the banister.  
  
It was engulfed in dust and coldness, being left for so long to no use, the whole room kicked off dust everywhere.  
  
She moved her hand against it as she placed a bare foot onto the first step.   
  
' I remember, when I was young .. My legs were so weak, every step seemed like a another twenty. But .. Huh? ' She   
  
had started her gaze down, when she had then seem them.  
  
Tiny feet stood out of the dust, going upwards, totally obvious to anyone who looked.  
  
She never left the doors out open, so she knew it couldn't of been any of the villagers' children. She started to   
  
go up the steps, following them footsteps to the top of the next floor, to which they stopped.  
  
" What's going on here? " Muttering, she turned herself back to look back down the floor of the steps, but the   
  
only footsteps she saw could of been her own.  
  
She shook her head, the strands of her raven black hair slapping gently against her face. " I'm losing it.. "   
  
But, even so, she started to walk around the floor, hoping to get to the door out of the place. It still gave her   
  
the creeps afer all this time.  
  
She couldn't exactly remember where the door led to, but either way, she opened it up, but as soon as she did, the   
  
ground seemed to rumble.  
  
Unable to react quickly, a blast of darkness swept all around her, knocking her straight onto the floor.  
  
" Oh no, NO! " She scrambled back onto her feet, picking up a side of her kimon which had flopped totally off of her   
  
shoulder, and started heading back to the staircase, but even when she reached there, she could hear it ..   
  
The Malice had come for her.  
  
" No! I don't want to die now! " She could hear laughter all around her, all directed at her, agonizing screams, the   
  
sound of pain. She tried to block it out with her own screaming, but even as it didn't help, it seemed to help herself.  
  
' I don't want to die! NOT YET! Not like this! Not like them! I want to die NORMALLY! NORMALLY! I WANT TO FLY WITH   
  
P-PROPER WINGS! ' She screamed within her mind everything that she held back, as if confessing to the darkness, but all it   
  
did was feed itself inside her, growing louder and louder as the tears spilt from her eyes.  
  
' If .. I am to .. Die .. By .. The d-dark .. I want.... To fly... Away... ' She could feel the darkness finally grasping   
  
upon her body, and she screamed out, opening her eyes up and suddenly jumping down.  
  
" Save me.... "  
  
She could only see a faint image of her family, smiling, together .. Leaving her, again.  
  
" Heheheh .. Hahahaha....! "  
  
- - - - - - - - - -   
  
Well, that's it. Hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
